Chemistry
by LarvestaLight
Summary: Most Legendary Pokemon knew to stick to one thing, and that was to never disturb Mewtwo while he was working. However, a certain DNA Pokemon just couldn't help himself. Geneticshipping, M/M, Humanized *Sexual themes, swearing*


In the northeast of Kanto was a place that went by the name of Cerulean City. It wasn't very big and it wasn't tiny either, but it was friendly, lively and welcoming little seaside city for any Pokemon Trainer or Pokemon.

Just north of Cerulean City, however, was a mysterious cave that people simply called Cerulean Cave. And that cave just so happened to be the home of possibly the most powerful Psychic type Pokemon in existence: Mewtwo.

Mewtwo, in his human form, was working in the deepest part of the cave in a room completely hidden from all humans. He was carefully mixing chemicals together and taking down notes for whatever experiment he was working on. He usually abhorred using his human form, but it was easier to work with delicate materials and chemicals without destroying them.

He honestly had no clue where his love of science, chemistry in particular, came from. He always thought he would've despised science because of his background, but apparently that wasn't the case. He cursed as he accidentally spilled a mixture he'd been working on for two hours. Mewtwo rarely ever spoke, let alone anything else, so he was pretty grateful he was alone.

That was always one thing every Legendary Pokemon agreed with: never disturb Mewtwo while he worked. If you spoke with him, touched him, or touched _anything_ in the lab while he was busy, he was pretty liable to snap at you. Which wouldn't be so bad if Mewtwo's definition of snapping at people wasn't Psystriking their sorry ass out the cave. Hell, even _Mew_ didn't risk it.

But there always seemed to be an exception to these things. There was one Legendary who always enjoyed messing with Mewtwo any chance he got, even if it ended painfully for him. Deoxys landed at the mouth of Cerulean Cave in his Pokemon and, making sure no one was looking, turned into his human form. He made his way through the cave, effortlessly sweeping his way through the wild Pokemon until he made it to where Mewtwo's lab would be.

What towered in front of him was a fierce, dangerous-looking waterfall that not even the craziest Trainers would dare to climb. He took a deep breath and, without hesitation, sprinted through the waterfall at full force and into a hidden tunnel. He strolled through the tunnel, smirking as he entered the lab at the end.

"Honey, I'm home~" he sang. Mewtwo didn't show any reaction as he kept his back turned to the DNA Pokemon. It wasn't the first time he'd tried to make him jump.

"Get out," he stated simply, still keeping his back turned while remaking the mixture he'd spilled earlier.

Deoxys put his hand over his chest in mock hurt. "I come all the way from Hoenn to see you, and this is how you greet me? You wound me, Mewtwo!"

"Good. Bleed out."

"Now that's not very nice, is it~?"

Mewtwo just sighed. There was no way he was getting the alien out of his lab at this rate. Sure, he could try using Psystrike to force him out like he normally would but for one: he was tired and for two: Deoxys was also a Psychic type, so Psystrike would have little effect on him.

Deoxys strolled over beside Mewtwo, watching him mix the liquids in the glass bottles. He found this boring quickly, and settled on watching Mewtwo instead. He had to admit, the human form of Mewtwo was quite attractive. He had purplish-white messy hair with strands of purple with his cat-like ears adorably sticking out of it, violet eyes that always appeared to glow, framed by his thin silver glasses and pale skin that gave him an almost ethereal appearance.

Unfortunately (or fortunately) for Deoxys, the Genetic Pokemon didn't seem to notice the alien checking him out, and the latter was getting bored to the point of irritated. He found nothing good or fun to do all day and he was hoping to rile up Mewtwo so they could battle or something. Then Deoxys had a thought, a thought that might leave him dead by the end of this, but a thought that he _liked_. Slowly, raising as little suspicion as possible, he moved behind Mewtwo.

'Wonder if he'll be into it...oh well, one way to find out,' thought Deoxys and, faster than the eye could see, wrapped his arms around Mewtwo's midsection, pressing the front of his body to the Genetic Pokemon's back, and quickly but gently latched onto one of his ears with his mouth. Mewtwo yelped in suprise and confusion, knocking over about seven bottles in front of him.

"W-What the hell ar-are, ah...yo-ou d-doing?!" he demanded, a wave of scarlet rushing over his face.

"Helping ya...not be so...boring...~" teased Deoxys between nibbling gently on the former Psychic's ear.

The Genetic Pokemon tried to snarl but it came out as a small moan. Realizing what he had just done, Mewtwo slapped a hand over his mouth, his face immediately going crimson. He hoped to everything good that Deoxys didn't hear him, but unfortunately for him, Deoxys heard him all too well. The DNA Pokemon stopped nibbling Mewtwo's ear for a moment, a slightly shocked look on his face.

"Huh...you're actually into it," he said in slight surprise. Then he smirked. "Well, if that's the case..."

Before Mewtwo had the chance to throw him through the fucking ceiling, Deoxys went to Mewtwo's shoulder and started to kiss his neck. Mewtwo immediately stopped moving, and he was pretty fucking sure he stopped breathing for a second too, as he tried desperately to stifle his moans. He was failing. Miserably.

Deoxys lifted his head and chuckled. "You sound so cute like that~."

That was all the time Mewtwo needed. He reached behind him and grabbed the DNA Pokemon, who let out a startled shout, and swung him around to slam him full force on the desk, pinning him down with his strength and body weight.

Deoxys just laughed nervously, a shy smile on his face instead of his usual mischievous smirk. Mewtwo just glared icy cold daggers at him, red faced and panting. It was then he noticed at the worst possible time how hot Deoxys actually was in his human form. He, similar to Mewtwo, had messy styled hair except Deoxys' was shorter and was a light red colour with light blue streaks. He also appeared to have a pair of headphones permanently stuck to him. Mewtwo guessed they acted like his ears. On top of all that he had striking blue eyes and sunkissed skin. 'Probably because he's always outside in his human form', he thought.

Although Mewtwo didn't notice Deoxys checking him out earlier, Deoxys _certainly_ noticed Mewtwo checking him out. In a flash the shy smile was replaced with a smug grin. "Woah there, Mewtwo. I know I'm hot, but ya don't need to undress me with your eyes," he joked.

Mewtwo blushed furiously, and was about to shoot back an embarrassed reply before he got another idea and slightly smirked. "You're right," he purred. "I should be undressing you with my hands instead."

Deoxys choked on the air for a second as a pink dusting settled over his cheeks. "I...err...well...I-I, uh...wait, seriously?!" squeaked the alien, his eyes going wide.

The Genetic Pokemon decided that he enjoyed teasing Deoxys like this. He took off his glasses, revealing his violet orbs, and seductively placed the end of one of the legs in his mouth. "Hmm...what do you think?"

Deoxys couldn't quite find the words to say. All he could do was open and close his mouth like a Magikarp as he stared at the incredibly attractive Psychic, pinning him down on a desk. The thought of more happening made him a little excited.

Mewtwo, although he looked calm, was in exactly the same state as Deoxys at the moment. He kind of wanted to continue this, but he wasn't sure of what to do. He tried of any sexual actions humans did in movies he'd seen. Having intercourse with him right there seemed too sudden, pecking him on the lips seemed too little. What about...

'Fuck it,' he thought, as he leaned down and connected his lips with Deoxys'. The alien made a small sound of shock, which was enough for Mewtwo to let his tongue into the other's mouth.

Deoxys was on the verge of passing out from shock, but he was strangely fine with this. Enjoying it, even. He mentally shrugged, closing his eyes and returning the kiss. He was slightly surprised at how good of a kisser Mewtwo was. Does he practice or something?

Eventually, the two needed to part for air. They both panted as they stared into each other's eyes. Mewtwo reached down to undo Deoxys' belt until Deoxys stopped him. "Not...here..." he breathed. Mewtwo gave him a look of confusion, until he realized that any of the other Legendaries could walk in on them where they were.

Mewtwo smiled. "In that case..." he said, getting up and picking up Deoxys bridal style. "How about we go somewhere more...private..." he purred, before setting of to his bedroom at the side of his lab with a red-faced Deoxys in his arms.

_

A.N: HOOOOOOOO BOY! This is by far the longest fanfic I've ever written, and the closest to smut I've ever gotten! It's pretty crap, but I'm proud of it anyway! I noticed there wasn't much fanfiction for Geneticshipping, and there was no M/M Geneticshipping anywhere. So I decided to take action!

I wrote them as humans because I just kind of feel a bit uncomfortable writing them in their Pokemon forms doing that.

So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.


End file.
